


Making Love

by Blood and Weetabix (melchiorstiefel)



Series: 5 Sentence Fics [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 4x11 - Emily, 5 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchiorstiefel/pseuds/Blood%20and%20Weetabix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous prompted: "Ian and Mickey making love. In five sentences.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Love

With the cuts still healing on their faces, and every bone in their bodies aching, this time is different - it’s slower, more tender, less biting.

Of course, if you were to ask Mickey, he’d say that it was just to avoid the pain in their muscles, and that it didn’t mean anything.

But, really, he didn’t believe that - he knew that something HAD changed between them; it was a whole new world for Mickey and his boyfriend, and every slow, precise roll of Ian’s hips was testament to that fact.

This wasn’t fucking, this was making love. And even Mickey had to admit that he loved it.


End file.
